The invention broadly relates to the storage of hand-held scrubbing implements such as normally used with water and/or other cleaning liquids both in and around kitchen sinks, laundry tubs, bathroom fixtures, and the like. Such implements can include scrubbing brushes, bottle brushes, sponges, scouring pads, etc.
By their very nature, such implements are normally stored while still wet or damp. Conventionally, the wet implement will be left in the sink, on an adjacent drainage board, or in a cabinet beneath the sink, preferably within a bucket. In each instance, the implement sits within a wet pool as the liquid drains therefrom. This is not only undesirable because the drying process is extended, but also is not particularly sanitary and could be a potential health hazard.